Lies
by tsubasaiscool
Summary: The team finds out that 13 lied about rehab but where was she... set late season 7.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1** **st** **house md fanfiction. It's mostly about Thirteen because she's my favourite character. It is set late season 7 after Thirteen gets out of prison. Also after she tells Chase that she was in prison. This story will not focus on the medical side of the story. I will use a * to show a disease. I do not own House M.D.**

Dr Remy Hadley woke up to her going off. An emergency page at 5am usually meant an emergency but since she'd been working for Hose for 3 years it could be something completely pointless.

"New patient. 22 year old female collapsed at work." House said while chucking some files onto the table.

"This couldn't have waited till morning." Chase complained.

"No. Ideas go." House wrote the symptoms on the board.

After various ideas, House sent them to get a MRI.

Foreman and Thirteen sat in front of the MRI computers.

"Why did you lie about rehab?" Foreman asked.

"What?" 13 turned to look at him in shock.

"Found out you lied." Foreman explained," but still don't know where you were."

"Rehab." 13 got up. "MRIs clear." 13 walked over to the MRI.

House sat at a table in the cafeteria with Wilson.

"Why did you page them at 5 am? The labs usually not open till 6 anyway." Wilson said.

"I wanted to see how many showed up." House said as he carried on eating Wilson's chips.

"How many did?" Wilson asked

"They were all there by half past." House smirked.

"You're happy with this aren't you?" Wilson laughed.

Taub and Chase walked in followed by Foreman and Thirteen.

"MRI was clear." 13 said handing over the files.

"Did you know that 13 lied about rehab?" Foreman asked.

Wilson and Taub stared at 13 while House and Chase stared at Foreman.

"You lied about Rehab?" Taub asked.

"No!" 13 said angrily.

"Why would I lie?" House said.

"It's you. You lie." Foreman looked at Chase." You know too."

"What?" Chase said.

"Where were you 13?" Wilson asked.

"Rehab." 13 said.

"Already ruled out." Taub pointed out.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Chase asked.

"Research." Foreman said.

"You really don't trust me do you?" 13 said before walking off.

"How come you know?" Taub asked Chase.

House interrupted," I told you, she was in rehab." He turned to Chase." Follow." They left just as Cuddy arrived.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"13 lied." Wilson said.

"What about?" Cuddy asked.

"Rehab." Taub explained.

"Wait. Where was she then?" Cuddy asked. Foreman shrugged." She denies lying. House knows and so does Chase."

13 was walking out of the patient room when she heard Cuddy shout her.

"Why did you lie about Rehab?" Cuddy asked.

"Why is everyone assuming I am?" 13 asked annoyed before walking off.

Cuddy knew that House would lie his way out and Chase would just follow House's lead so she decided to wait before she asked them. Cuddy decided to just go back to the cafeteria and talk to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Still don't own house. Also * means medical disease. I'm not a doctor so I don't know many.**

"They still deny it." Cuddy announced as she joined the group of doctors who were still in the cafeteria.

"Deny what?" A voice asked from behind them. The group turned to face Martha M. Masters, who was now a resident in the surgical department.

"Thirteen was never in rehab." Taub explained.

"Really." Masters said _acting_ surprised.

"You knew. Didn't you?" Cuddy said annoyed.

"No. Why would you think that?" Masters said trying to act innocent.

"You can't lie" Foreman said.

"Fine. I knew. I found out the first day she came back." Masters admitted.

"You knew for that long! That was nearly two months ago!" Cuddy said nearly shouting.

"Calm down. She will have had a good reason." Wilson said trying to calm Cuddy down. "Why didn't you say?"

"House said not to."

"That's a half good reason. No one should ever start a war against House." Wilson said. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard House and Thirteen arguing in the ER." Masters explained, "She wasn't happy about House saying she was in rehab."

Taub and Foreman's pagers went off.

"Patients in cardiac arrest." Taub said before the two of them ran off.

"Am I in trouble for lying to you?" Masters asked worried.

"No." Cuddy sighed before going to her office.

Once the patient was stabilized, the tea gathered in the differential room.

"It could be *." Thirteen suggested.

"Red blood count is normal. Where were you?" Taub said.

"Rehab." Thirteen said.

"Could be *." Chase suggested.

"Would have shown up on the MRI. Why are you lying?" Forman said.

"I'm not." Thirteen said.

"We spoke to Masters. She said that she heard you and House arguing." Taub said.

"She wasn't in rehab. Still none of your business though. Patient is dying though. Why don't we focus on that." House said. Thirteen glared at House.

"Could be*." Taub suggested.

"No joint pain." Thirteen said." * "

"Fits. Taub, Foreman echo the heart. No gossiping!" House said, "Thirteen, Chase search the patient's house."

Foreman and Taub set off towards the patient's hospital room.

"Where do you think Thirteen was?" Taub asked.

"Don't know. Somewhere worse than rehab" Foreman said.

"There can't be that many places worse than rehab." Taub pointed out.

"Mental hospital, prison…"Forman said.

"We could list them all or do some research and hope we get lucky." Taub interrupted as they walked into their patient's room.

Thirteen and Chase were in the patient's kitchen.

"How did they find out?" Chase asked.

"No idea." Thirteen said. "Can't see any mould."

"Foreman said research. Why would he research you being in rehab."

Thirteen shrugged. " We need to talk to Masters though. Taub said they talked to her."

"Lets talk to her when we get back to the hospital." Chase said.

"If House hasn't first."

 **That's two chapters. Next chapter you find out more about how Foreman found out and also House, Thirteen and Chase come up with a plan for what to do next. Five reviews for next chapter. Also if you have any ideas just say in your review.**


End file.
